swtorcotffandomcom-20200215-history
Eric Halcyon
Description A kind and peaceful Jedi, Halcyon was brought up in the traditions and values of Family, Kindness, Compassion, and Peace. His family had a history of distinguished Jedi, though Eric would be the first to have any exceptional Force potential in generations. He displayed this proficiency to his future Master Khalor while running deliveries for his father, thus thrusting him into the world of the Jedi, and fulfilling his life's dream of protecting the weak and innocent and smiting those who would prey on them. This would be tested, however, as he would be one of many, many Jedi thrust into the War with the Sith after the Treaty of Coruscant. He had notoriously unkempt, brown hair, and cracked jokes when he was uncomfortable or scared as a defense mechanism. Nevertheless, he was a fine Jedi, and a valiant protector of the Republic and its people. Biography Eric was born to mostly well-to-do parents Jorrel and Ayame Halcyon on their home world of Corellia. He would be the only child of the Halcyon's, more out of the belief that it would be easier to give all the love they had to give to the little Eric with their busy lives. Jorrel worked as a courier for a large medical corporation who flew all over the core worlds delivering needed supplies to whatever settlements, towns, and cities that needed it. Ayame was a secretary at the famous CEC Shipyards. Since they had little time of the day to spend together, his parents did all they could to make time for Eric. His mom would tell him stories of the family's history and fairy tales, play games, and take him out to lunch on her break from work. His father would sometimes take him to work if the trips were short. These trips with his father would give Eric his most meaningful familial relationship, but both his mother and his father, in their own way, would introduce him to his future destiny as a Jedi. Early Life and Family Eric showed incredible intelligence at a very young age, beginning to speak at 2 years old, at 4 he could multiply. At 5, he would be able to run short errands with his father's ship (though it may have been illegal at his age). School was a different story. He was constantly bored, his mind working too fast that he'd understand the lesson faster than the teacher could instruct it, leaving ample amount of school time for him to slack around. This got him into trouble constantly. He would be picked on in class, once the other kids caught up to him. He would get into fights, only because the other students didn't understand how he worked. Only his parents could calm him down after school, otherwise he was a nervous wreck. His parents didn't know what to do about it. They didn't want to take him to a counselor because they didn't have a good relationship with any, and felt they wouldn't be able to help anyway. It wouldn't be another two years before his father would almost unwittingly stumble upon the answer. His Father Eric's father played an especially important part in Eric's life. This isn't to say Eric's mom played a substantially smaller role, just that Eric's father's influence was only a little stronger. His father taught him to fly spacecraft and speeders. He taught Eric the value of perseverance and hard work, and he provided Eric with much needed confidence. What he couldn't do, however, was help with Eric's nervous breakdowns when he started going to school. During their courier trips, his father would tell him about all the Jedi he's met and the stories they've told him. This seemed to lift Eric's spirits more than most things, so his dad did the only thing he thought he could do: introduce him to a Jedi. Master Khalor and the Jedi On a routine delivery on his father's route to Corucscant, Eric happened to wander around the hospital to which his father was delivering. All around him he saw wounded and dead, likely victims of this period's tumultuous conflicts. However, despite the horror and despair that surrounded him, hope came in the form of Jedi coming to the aid of the patients. Some would help with healing, others would comfort victims' loved ones, and even some would be comforting the dying. This had a profound impression on the young Halcyon, and he felt his nervousness and anxiety seemingly lift off his shoulders that day. His father had one more surprise for Eric, however. Helping to unload Eric's father's supplies was a Khalor, a Cathar Jedi Master. After work, the three of them would stop at a diner and swap stories about work and the Jedi. Khalor mentioned that he had lost his apprentice in a battle on Kashyyk just before the Republic shifted strategies for the Sith Onslaught. Since then, he's denied every suggestion the Council has given him for a new apprentice. No sooner had he said these words then Eric's father asked if Khalor would like to visit their family on Corellia, and see how good of a pilot his son had become. Khalor politely accepted. Eric performed an ace hyperspace jump, and displayed his prowess flying throught the CEC shipyards in orbit around Corellia. Khalor was impressed, but shocked that such a talent in the use of the Force could escape the notice of the Council. Eric's father reasoned that is was perhaps Eric's nervous breakdown that had shadowed his force potential. Why the Council didn't detect him at an earlier age is still shrouded in mystery. Some suggest records were corrupted or missing, but the leading theory is that the Jedi were stretched so thin with the constant war that noticing a Jedi youth would have been near impossible, even with the most acute force-sensing abilities. Khalor knew what Jorrel was intending, and he found it difficult to accept that this boy would be anything more than a constant source of trouble. Khalor made it clear that the 7 year-old may not be able to gain induction in the Jedi ways due to his age. Jorrel and Eric did not plead or beg, but upon the sight of the innocent boy before him, Khalor was convinced of the boy's tenacity and resolve, and decided that he would do his best to get him inducted. Before he would leave to face the council, he bid a solemn farewell to his parents. As parting gifts, his mother had stitched together what looked like ceremonial Jedi robes. From this day on, Eric would painstakingly repair any damage these robes would sustain. His father would give him his modified G-Type shuttle the Radiant Menagerie. When asked how they would have a ship to work, Eric's parents replied that they have enough credits saved up to get a brand new freighter. Touched by his parents' generosity, he could barely hold back the tears. Khalor implored Eric that they had to go, so they got on Eric's new ship, and left for Coruscant. Eric's age proved to be less of an obstacle then Khalor had first thought. Eric showed no fear when facing the sitting Jedi Masters, despite having left the safety of his normal life behind on Corellia hours ago. He also showed impressive ability for someone his age, roughtly the equivalent of a padawan ready for The Trials, even though it was raw and unfocused. With a few years of focus and fine tuning, Halcyon would be back on schedule as if he'd been picked up as a normal force-sensitive. Khalor's support and the council's trust of Khalor sealed the deal. Halcyon would undergo training to become a Jedi Knight, the first in his family to do so for nearly five generations. Apprenticeship The first couple of years were the most difficult in Eric's life. Endless days of meditation and study and reflecting on his lessons. A hard as everything was, he didn't mind so much. He wanted to be a Jedi, even before he was picked to be one. As soon as he learned the essentials of being a Jedi, he was ready for apprenticeship. He was assigned immediately to Master Khalor, for which Halcyon was grateful. For a great deal of his apprenticeship, Khalor and Halcyon had many adventures, some rather simple, others dreadfully dangerous. All of their adventures, however, could never measure up to when Halcyon was 16. Khalor and Eric were sent to check a disturbance on the planet Ambria. Little did the pair know that it was a Sith ambush concocted by an ancient band of Sith Beast-Handlers. Khalor was killed protecting Halcyon, and Eric was deeply troubled after the event. Halcyon was rescued by the Jedi Master Uric Crown, who was forced by the Jedi Council to take Halcyon as his apprentice. Crown begrudgingly accepted. Knighthood Personality Powers and Abilities